Queen of Jewels, The Story of Amethyst
by Dragon quil
Summary: The untold story of the Crystal Empire's first queen, and her rise to power.
1. The Birth of a Queen

**Queen of Jewels**

**The Story of Amethyst**

**Ch.1**

Such a cold night to be born, almost chilling to the bone as the wind hit the trees, stinging as it bit the flesh; King Jadepetal, ruler of one of the great unicorn tribes, was awaiting the birth of his second great grandchild. The old stallion sighed, rubbing his dark green eyes in frustration, trying to keep his grey mane under control as the wind swirled it around; Jadepetal was getting old, he knew for a fact that his years of life were coming to an end, and this moment just shaved off what few years remained. The once proud unicorn ruler of the north eastern territories, was now in turmoil for what was not his doing, but for what his dear departed son had caused; now here he was, bitter and cold, sad, and yet angry for what the night was to give in the next few moments.

**Pepper: "(Shivering from weather) **S-sir!"

**Jadepetal: "**What is it? Has it been born?"

**Pepper: "**N-n-not yet. Its h-having troub-ble."

**Jadepetal: "**...What Hell has been bestowed upon my kingdom?"

**Pepper: "**Sir?"

**Jadepetal: "(Looks at the earth pony mare) **Tell me, Pepper; why do you think we are here?"

**Pepper: "**I-I don't know? W-why?"

**Jadepetal: "**Do you remember my son, Onyx?"

**Pepper: "(Shivers) **Y-yes sir."

**Jadepetal: "(Pulls Pepper closer) **Forgive me child for having you come at such a cold time of year, but I do need you since you have shown your loyalty to me throughout the years. What I tell you, child, you must keep with you till the time is right. My son, rest his soul, had sired a foal during one of his many travels years ago; at the time he had already sired my granddaughter, Rubystone."

**Pepper: "(Gasps) **You don't mean that….is this-"

**Jadepetal: "**The mare who is giving birth at this moment, is his other daughter he had during one of his affairs, Diamondgrace. I hold no ill will towards my other granddaughter, I have tried to give her everything I could, but I am dying Pepper."

**Pepper: "**Sir! Don't say such a thing! You aren't dying!"

**Jadepetal: "**Pepper! I am not as young as I use to be, I keep getting sick, it takes longer for me to heal, and my only heir is dead. He left me two grandchildren, and two great-grandchildren; as tradition would have it, Lionheart is to take my position once he has come of age, but it is not as simple as it sounds."

**Pepper: "**But sir, Lionheart is not a….**(Folds ears back in fear) **a bastard."

**Jadepetal: "**I know, child. I wish it were that simple, but my lineage is one that is born of strife between siblings, and it has been since the first two offspring were born from my ancestor. Even my son killed his sister to insure his place among the tribe; I did punish him for it, but it made no difference. I fear that something awaits us all upon the horizon, **(Sighs) **and it is my son who has brought a dark cloud upon his own kind."

**Pepper: "(Hears crying) **Sir? Do you think its here?"

**Jadepetal: "**Yes, I suppose it might be. Let us go greet my new granddaughter."

The two ponies headed towards the large brick building; it was meant as a summer home during the hot months of summer, but was given to Diamondgrace as a wedding present. It had several servants, acres of land that was turned into groves for cherries, and orchards for grapes, and over fifty rooms within its walls. It was a beautiful piece of land that caused much of an uproar, when news of who was to inherit it was announced; a few years had passed since then, and Rubystone was still trying to object as to whom the land should go to. As time passed, it became apparent that both Rubystone and Diamondgrace, were competing to prove who was better; it all eventually came down to who had the better husband, and of course who had the better offspring. Most would say that it was Rubystone who had won; she had married a very well known noble pony, and had managed to produce a very strong colt that she named, Lionheart.

Diamondgrace married the captain of the royal guard from Canterlot, and was now expecting her first child; the young mare had lost two previously before becoming pregnant for the third time, it is because of this that so many had deemed her half sister the victor. Little did the yellow mare know, was that she was to give birth to a pony who would stand among many great leaders before her, and inspire many generations of great mares.

**Bluenose: "**Dearest? Are you in pain?"

**Diamondgrace: "(Pants) **Don't worry about me, love. **(Breaths heavily) **Just a little longer."

**Sugarspoon: "(Looks at Bluenose) **My lord, Jadepetal is here."

**Bluenose: "**Huh!? What for!?"

**Jadepetal: "**To see my grandchild of course. **(Turns to Pepper) **Go help her, Pepper."

**Pepper: "**Yes sir! **(Trots over to Diamond)**"

**Bluenose: "**Why!? You didn't come for the last two! Why come now!?"

**Jadepetal: "**Because I don't think that Lionheart will succeed me. I fear that with his upbringing, the young colt may grow to be cruel, arrogant, a real tyrant in the end; yours on the other hoof, may have a better chance in leading our tribe into a bright future."

**Bluenose: "(Rolls eyes) **How convenient."

**Diamondgrace: "**Love please, don't be that way. **(Looks at Jadepetal) **What will happen when my sister finds out, grandfather?"

**Jadepetal: "**...I cannot say for certain, but she may try to harm your offspring if they pose a threat to her."

**Bluenose: "**So you're asking us to risk our lives for something that may not happen? You have gone mad you old goat! I for one will not sacrifice my only child for your sick little game!"

**Jadepetal: "**If you don't, Ruby will still come after you. It does not matter if you do not want the crown; she will come for you once her son has taken control, and she will rid you all from this world, come Hell or high water."

**Pepper: "**Sir, the foal is coming!"

A few more pushes was all took for the new arrival to come into the world; the moment it was out, a great cry echoed throughout the room, a good sign to a healthy newborn.

**Diamondgrace: "**What is it!?"

**Bluenose: "(Rushes to Pepper) **Boy or girl!?"

**Pepper: "(Smiles) **Its a foal. A little girl, my lord."

**Bluenose: "(Looks at foal) **Hello precious. **(Reaches for foal) **My dear, she is so beautiful."

**Diamondgrace: "**Is she healthy?"

**Pepper: "**Yes my lady, very healthy."

**Jadepetal: "(Looks at foal)...**Blue eyes, just like his. What name have you chosen for her?"

**Diamondgrace: "(Looks at Bluenose) **Dearest? You have a name?"

**Bluenose: "...**I name this child…..**(Picks up foal and looks) **Amethyst. She shall be called Amethyst."

**Jadepetal: "**Very well. Pepper, write it down."

**Pepper: "**Yes, your grace."

**Jadepetal: "**I will be back within a fortnight, and I will have her papers ready. She will have a pedigree, a lineage, an ancestry that none shall oppose."


	2. Future Plans

**Ch.2**

**Amethyst (Age six): "**Come on! Its up here, just a little more, I promise!"

**Quickdust (Age six): "(Groans) **I'm trying! Its too steep!"

**Amethyst: "**Oh come on now! Its not that bad; you'll never get to see it if you don't hurry!"

**Quickdust: "**F-fine! I'll try!"

The little silver-blue colt reached for the edge of the cliff side; he didn't want do this, but was somehow convinced to take the risk, the one to persuade him would do so till the end of his days. Amethyst, the little colt's friend, had wanted to show him something amazing she had found a few days ago; she woke up before the sun had risen, and climbed to the tired colt's window. Quickdust, as the colt was called, had not been too pleased with how his little friend dragged him out of his warm bed, and out into the cold morning air; however, he could not for life of him say no, and eventually followed the little filly's lead.

**Quickdust: "**So what is soooo amazing, that you had to drag me out here before the sun comes out?"

**Amethyst: "(Points) **Look over there. The sun is going to come up soon, so just keep looking in that direction."

**Quickdust: "**Its really cold, Amethyst!"

**Amethyst: "(Reaches into saddle bag and pulls out blanket) **I brought this. You want to share it?"

**Quickdust: "**Okay, just hoof it over. I can't feel my face!"

Amethyst couldn't help but have a triumphant grin plastered across her face; she had liked Quickdust for a long time, and had tried to convey those feelings in whatever way she could. The young filly could not help but snuggle up to the warm silver-blue coat, trying to take in the smell of his black mane that tickled her nose, making her giggle slightly."

**Quickdust: "**What's so funny?"

**Amethyst: "(Smiles) **Your face. You look funny."

**Quickdust: "**I'm cold! And its your fault we're out here!"

**Amethyst: "(Hugs Quick tightly) **I'm only joking. I am glad that you are here with me. It wouldn't be as nice if you didn't."

**Quickdust: "**...**(Sighs) **You are so lucky that we are friends."

As they sat for a few more moments in each others embrace; Quickdust lifted his head to see the yellow rays break through the cold mist, his golden orbs shimmering with utter fascination by what was unveiled, even his body began to shake with excitement. What the sun had shown was a land not yet touched by anypony; the more one looked, the farther they could see, and it was an incredible sight to behold.

**Quickdust: "**Amethyst…...its a-amazing!"

**Amethyst: "**I told you. Isn't it wonderful? Papa said that there is a lot more beyond this land, and someday, when I am old enough, I'll travel there."

**Quickdust: "**What do you think is out there?"

**Amethyst: "**I don't know? But…..if I do go, will you come with me?"

**Quickdust: "**You want me to join you?"

**Amethyst: "**Of course! You and I will go on many adventures, fight dragons, discover buried treasure, and claim more land! Wouldn't that be fun?"

**Quickdust: "**It would, but before we go anywhere uncharted, you my dear princess must pay more attention during our lessons."

**Amethyst: "(Pouts) **You know I don't like studying. I wish that all we had to do was learn how to spar. Its way more fun than learning about literature."

**Quickdust: "**It is until you beat up on other colts that call you a girl. I mean you are one, so why get so upset?"

**Amethyst: "**They don't call me that because I am one, they call me it because they want to be mean! I hate that, I really hate it; theres nothing wrong with being a girl."

**Quickdust: "**Amethyst! They're idiots! Our sparing instructor is a mare for goodness sake! Don't listen to what those other colts have to say; if anything they are wrong about you and every other mare. Really now, if you're going to say that mares are weak, why are you going to let a little filly beat you up?"

**Amethyst: "**I never really thought of it like that. It makes sense, I have beaten most of them during our lessons."

**Quickdust: "**Exactly! Just don't listen to them anymore; I bet one day you'll do something great, something that will make your name known throughout all of Equestria."

The little filly's heart soared from hearing those sweet words; she couldn't help but snuggle even closer to the young colt, he was more than just her friend now, he was the one she loved. More than anything now, Amethyst was going to work hard to make her wish come true; it was not going to be an easy journey, but it would mark the first steps towards achieving her goal. So many things swirled around in the little filly's mind, all of which would soon be a reality as she grew into adulthood; however, there was trouble brewing a few miles away, trouble that could jeopardize the purple unicorn's future.

**Rubystone: "**This cannot continue. I will not allow it."

**Candlewick: "**Allow what, dear?"

**Rubystone: "**My half sister has what is rightfully ours; I have watched as she and her family, thrive off of what is not theirs to take, and if grandfather will not do anything about it, I will."

**Candlewick: "**Your grandfather will be displeased with us if we harm your sister. Why not wait till our son has become king? It shouldn't be too long, the old unicorn is sick again, and he shows no signs of recovery."

**Rubystone: "**What he doesn't know, won't hurt him. Besides, accidents happen quite often then one might think; if anything were to happen to that little filly of theirs, it would most likely be taken as an accident, especially if somepony were to make it look like one."

**Candlewick: "**But what of Bluenose? He is a fierce warrior, my dear. One that many would not cross; he would level this land if any harm were to come to his only foal."

**Rubystone: "**Perhaps you are right. I think we may need to get rid of him first; we will need a very skilled pony to do the job, wouldn't you agree?"

**Candlewick: "**Yes, dear. But whom do you suppose will do it?"

Rubystone had a few ideas as to whom could fulfill the task that she had planned; it would need to be done in private, no pony was to suspect that she or her family had anything to do with Bluenose's death, and if possible, she wanted Amethyst dead as well. Why not kill two birds with one stone? Things would go a lot more easier for her and her son if the competition was discarded; Rubystone had just the plan to help her win this game once for all, and nothing was going to stop her now.


	3. Rebirth

**Ch.3**

The night is warm tonight, quiet enough to hear the crickets chirp, even the small sounds of the wind are heard through the trees and grass; little Amethyst dreams away, tucked safely in her bed, or so it seems. Yes, to think of how easy it is to assume that one's home is safe, at least that is what Amethyst's parents used to think; however, that is about to change this calm night. Raven's Hall, the building in which Amethyst and her family reside in, was seen as a very safe, almost fortress like home; if that wasn't enough, there were also thirty well trained guards that served as protection in exchange for having a place for their families to live. All in all, impenetrable by any normal thief, but a trained assassin with years of experience behind their belt, mere child's play. This night was to mark a very vicious occurrence, one that would continue for the next four years, and it all started when Amethyst was attacked; although nothing had happened for the first six years of the little filly's life, her father would often check on her.

Not many could blame old Bluenose for feeling a bit scared for his daughter's safety; ever since Jadepetal had mentioned Rubystone's dark intentions, the blue spotted stallion had felt a great fear take him by surprise the moment Amethyst came it his life. For the first few years, Bluenose never left his daughter's side, he even had her crib next to his and Diamondgrace's bed, with his dagger always at the ready; when Amethyst turned four, her mother gave the little filly her own room, much to her father's disliking. Diamondgrace felt that in order for her daughter to be independent, she needed to not rely on them at an early age; facing the night on her own, was a perfect way to develop a sense of courage to challenge the unknown. If her daughter was destined to one day take the crown, then she was going to learn how to keep it, and guard it with all her life. What the mare did not consider at the time of doing this, was that her half sister had a thirst for blood, and that blood belonged to her only living child.

**Amethyst: "(Hears noise)...**Mmm…..Daddy?...**(Rubs eyes) **Mommy? Is somepony there?"

The little filly was half asleep; hardly able to open her eyes, dazed as she tried to look around for the strange sounds she heard. Yawning, Amethyst lie right back on her pillow, falling once more into her sweet dreams; little did she know that a dark figure crept his way to the side of her bed, looking at her innocent face as she slept peacefully. The assassin had done away with young children before many times in his line of work, this one would be no different from the others; it wasn't purely his fault for why they had to go, all he did was do the dirty work, it was his employers that wanted to have nothing to oppose them in the future. This was his way of explaining his actions, a form of excusing himself of any wrong doing, something that didn't make him feel as guilty for harming such an innocent soul; however, he would have to own up to his sins eventually, or rather when Bluenose made his presence know. The old stallion had a few tricks of his own that he used during his services in Canterlot; Bluenose was no fool, and not one to show mercy, all of which he was about to show to this hired killer.

The assassin was sure that he was alone, no pony around to stop him, not a single soul to bare witness to his most vicious occupation; wrong he was about this, and was quick to notice the moment his left hoof was cut off, still holding his knife. The assassin bellowed in pain, trying desperately to get away from Bluenose; the two eventually found themselves on the ground, wrestling as one of them tried desperately to escape, and the other struggling to apprehend the villainous culprit.

**Amethyst: "(Shoots up from bed) **Daddy!? What's going on!?"

**Bluenose: "**Amethyst! **(Punches stallion) **Run to your mother! NOW!"

**Amethyst: "**But-"

**Bluenose: "**Do as I say!"

Amethyst quickly jumped off her bed, bolting for the door to find somepony to help; unfortunately the assassin, using his only hoof, threw a bolas at the little filly. The bolas caught her back legs, making Amethyst trip at the doorway; he may had been put into early retirement, but he was sure as hell going to make this last job of his, one to leave him fat with riches till the end of his days. Sending Bluenose into a hard brick wall; the assassin dashed to where Amethyst was, pulling out another knife, and holding her down to quickly cut her throat. The little filly gazed up in terror at the dark looking figure; her eyes widen, her heart thumped, time just seemed to go slow as the knife fell towards her. Amethyst closed her eyes tight as she waited for the end, tears starting to form around the rims of her eyes; a warm liquid hit her cheek, dripping from above, with a strange smell of iron.

A large thud hit the ground, echoing throughout the halls, disturbing the residence that resided within; Amethyst slowly peeked out through her left eye, no longer seeing the assassin or feeling his hold on her. The filly felt something fall on top of her; it was warm, it was light, it was trembling, and…...cry? Opening her eyes fully, Amethyst noticed the silver-blue coat of Quickdust, who at the moment was holding her tightly.

**Quickdust: "**Amethyst! Don't die!"

**Amethyst: "**Q-Quick?...Wha-what happened?"

**Bluenose: "(Runs to foals) **Are you alright!? Amethyst!?"

**Amethyst: "**Daddy….why are you bleeding?"

**Bluenose: "(Wraps legs around foals) **Don't worry about it darling. I'm so glad you're alright. **(Looks at Quickdust) **Thank you so much my boy."

**Quickdust: "**...is he dead?"

**Bluenose: "**Yes. He can't hurt us, nor anypony else."

The spotted stallion held the two foals in his mighty legs, trying his best to sooth them; Bluenose held them until the guards entered the room, staggering to his feet as he was helped to the medical room. Quickdust never left Amethyst's side the whole night; he had been trained since birth to take a life if necessary, but the feeling of plunging his sword into the chest of another, imprinted a great change within the young colt. That night would mark a rite of passage for both Amethyst and Quickdust; it was a rebirth of who they were to become, and what they were going to give way to, but it was also the start of Bluenose's unrelenting hell.


End file.
